


Feels like a dreamer.

by Wildspace



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: 30 snapshots of Leo's and Neymar's every day life.(One prompt per day, one drabble per day until the end of September.)





	1. waking up together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through the Football RPF tag because I was bored and saw people doing a 30 days challenge, then I decided I was going to do the same. Even if I don't not where I am going with the challenge or even if I will be able to write every day of September. What a dumb idea I had. But, hey, I hope you enjoy this "series" at least. :)
> 
> (You can find the themes for the challenge _[here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c04d621de0889e0be53f76321ce3ed3f/tumblr_pe1596DCGc1u9qi40o1_1280.png)_.)  
>  (Like always, this is no Beta'd so please, don't hesitate to tell me if you saw mistakes, I'll correct them as soon as I can.)

Even if Neymar knows that the sun in Paris is the same as the one in Barcelona, he still finds him more gentle in the morning when the sun is Spanish and not French. It's probably have nothing to do with the sun itself but more about the fact his bed isn't really _his_ bed but _their_ bed. Waking up next to Leo in the morning is possibly the thing Neymar missed the most when he was in Paris because having the rays of sunshine pours over Leo's body in the morning is an incredible spectacle if you ask Neymar.


	2. morning routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, in this challenge, Neymar is back at Barça. Don't ask how it's possible, I just miss him too much to let him stay a PSG player in this story.

Every day, without exception, starts the same. Neymar wakes up with his head nestled against Leo's neck, places a butterfly kiss against the pale skin and then, starts freaking out. The panic that invades his brain isn't because he's actually sleeping in the same bed as Leo but because he realizes his return to Barcelona is real, not some kind of fantasy. It's almost been five months but, still, the panic is there every morning. His brain is probably too loud because Leo always ends up stirring next to him. And every day, without exception, Leo kisses the panic away.


	3. doing laundry.

It's a well-known fact that Neymar is the worst at doing adult things. So when he hears Leo yells his name from downstairs, he _knows_ he screwed up something he did earlier. He finds his lover in no time; he's standing still in front of the washing machine, in all his naked glory except for his underwear. His _light pink_ underwear.

– Neymar, did you put the white and the colors together, _again_  ?!

– No. Maybe. … But it's nice, I kind of like it in this color.

 _– Obviously_ , you do. You have a sweater the exact same color, which you bought. _Consciously_.

 


	4. night in.

They have something planned for tonight – nothing too fancy because when you are two famous men who happened to be together, you can't go on fancy dates. First, they will eat in a discreet restaurant and then they will go to the movie. Except their plans fall through when Neymar finds Leo asleep on the sofa, wrapped in the softest blanket they have. It takes just a glance at his lover for Neymar to fall in love with him all over again. Quietly, he makes his way to the couch until he's close enough to tuck himself into Leo's side. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, someone needs to explain to me how the word count works on here because AO3 keeps counting more words then Open Office. (And having exactly 100 words on here is.the.worst.)


	5. nighttime routine.

Back when Neymar was still in Paris, he had trouble finding sleep and even if he didn't tell that to his lover, Leo realizes almost instantly. Maybe it was the way his words sound poorly articulated at every moment of the day or the fact Neymar always attempted to make their phone conversations turn less _innocent_ (he was probably trying to make himself fell asleep by exhaustion). Leo didn't really know what gives Neymar's little secret away, but he started calling him later and only talked about boring things until Neymar had fallen asleep with his voice in his ear.

 

 


	6. shopping (for needs).

– You realize your outfit is the opposite of going unnoticed, right ?

– What's wrong with my disguise ?

– You're wearing a _hoodie_ while it's hot as hell outside.

And yeah, maybe the hoodie on top of the cap and the glasses is a bit too much but running errands at the grocery store when you are famous isn't a really fun thing to do. Between the paparazzi and the fans, it takes time and an amount of energy Neymar doesn't have right now. Especially when they need to buy food like yesterday and his stomach is rumbling for the last twenty minutes.

 


	7. exercising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren't even halfway through the challenge and I'm already a day behind aha.

Neymar's favorite part of training is the small games they play. It's way easier to score a goal than in an official match and scoring a goal meaning celebrating with Leo. It's become a habit. First, he goes to Leo, then to someone else in the team. Neymar doesn't even do it on purpose anymore, it's more like a reflex than a conscious decision. His body moves before his brain can even register it. And sometimes, he finds himself in awkward situations. Like celebrating with Leo when they are supposed to be on opposite teams for training. Geri always laughs.


	8. wearing each other's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this drabble; I was listening to Barcelona by Ed Sheeran while writing it.  
> (And I probably messed up all the conjugation, sorry about that.)

Neymar's transfer to PSG made a lot of noise but there was something no one knows which, if known, would have made a lot more noise. Probably blew up the media world, even. Because Neymar definitively wasn't supposed to be in the Camp Nou that night. Not when everybody believed he had taken a flight to Brasil two days ago to rest after his foot injury. Not when he was explicitly told to keep his relationship with another player a secret. Not when he was wearing said player's jersey under his coat. Lucky thing, the media world didn't know everything.


	9. nursing the sick one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very loosely based on the prompt and maybe a bit angsty.  
> (And really difficult to write in just 100 words.)

Every time Neymar takes a hit in his back and feels the pain start creeping into his body, there is something that switches in his brain. Everything turns black, and he's back four years earlier. The world cup will forever be etched in his mind, his lower back too. He remembers the pain exploding in his back, his inability to move his legs. He also remembers Leo visiting him right away, the arms that embrace him and let him cry himself to sleep. They weren't a thing yet, but he remembers Leo being there. At every step of the road.

 


	10. hair.

Neymar and his hair are an epic love story. He likes to change their color a bit from time to time and sometimes their nature. A few of his capillary experimentation are quite the sight, in a very bad way – like his bleached mohawk or the time he shaved his head and ended up looking like an egg for days. Thing is, Neymar likes his hair so much that no one is allowed to touch them. Obviously, the rule doesn't apply for Leo. In fact, he runs his fingers through it every morning and Neymar doesn't say a single word.


	11. coffee and/or tea.

When Neymar comes home, he has plastics bags in his hands. Lot of them. Leo watches him put his purchases on the kitchen counter and start taking out little metal boxes. They have different colors and different sizes but they all have the same word written on them. It's tea, Leo realizes with a startle. Neymar barely tolerates coffee, absolutely dislikes _maté_ and has a childish addiction to hot chocolate. He doesn't drink tea. But when Leo asks him why he bought this amount of tea, his answer is perfectly suited.

"Drinking tea makes you look all fancy and shit."

 


	12. cooking together.

Cooking with Neymar isn't easy. He's not that bad in the kitchen (even if he seems to have an impressive bad luck with the oven) but he's quite distracting. He can't stay still and just watch Leo cook for them, he has to do _something_. Either putting himself in Leo's personal space until he can touch his lover or trying to eat everything that looks interesting enough. So, when they are cooking together, Leo has to do three things at the same time: keep the ingredients away from Neymar, keep Neymar away from him and keep the dinner from burning.

 


	13. washing dishes.

Sometimes, they wash dishes together instead of putting them in the dishwasher. They stand side by side in front of the sink, with so little space between them that their elbows keep touching each other. They put together a well-organized routine; Leo washes the dishes before passing them to Neymar who is responsible for drying them. They are so used to it by now that the gesture has become mindless and while their hands are occupied by the dishes, their mouths are chatting. They talk about their kids, about the next match, about their future holidays. It's nice and familiar.


	14. homework and/or job work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very loosely based on the prompt because I had trouble finding something to write that will work with it.

There is an unofficial rule among the players on the team that says it's Leo's duty to take care of Neymar's temper on the pitch. Sometimes the rule applies even in the locker room. It is kind of like having homework; you don't always want to do it, but you know it's best if you deal with it and do it yourself. He puts himself between Neymar and the referee he's arguing with and tries to calm things down. He grabs his arm and drags him away when Neymar looks like he's about to start a fight with an opponent.

 


	15. family visits.

When Neymar Senior comes to Barcelona to visit them, there is a very big chance of things ending up badly. The old man doesn't approve of his son's relationship - never have, never will be. He wants to rule every little detail of Neymar's life. He already did it with his transfer to Barcelona, then with his fake relationship with Bruna and more recently with his transfer to Paris. Neymar just recently takes back the control of his own life; his transfer back to Barcelona was the first step. They always fight and Leo always ends up sending Neymar's father away.


	16. try something new.

If there is one thing that could need a bit of improvement in their couple, it's their communication. Sometimes, they just shut things up that will be so much help if they were said out loud. Like when Neymar gets mad over something and doesn't want to talk about it. Or when Leo keeps for himself all the nice little things he wants to tell the younger man. They both know it would be better for them if they keep nothing silent between each other. One day, they try something new and start to say everything they have in mind.

 


	17. kisses.

Neymar says hello with a butterfly kiss against the pale skin of Leo's neck. He gives a peck to the older man's lips when he agrees with him but doesn't want to voice it. He stoles a smack on the cheek just before running away towards the field for their training session. He loves to put his mouth in a very gentle way on Leo's knuckles – like he's saying thank you to the hands that hold him at night. Their day always ends up the same; with Leo kissing Neymar's temple when he's almost falling into the arms of Morpheus.

 


	18. hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life got messy, and I couldn't find time to write.

When Neymar wakes up with no one beside him and a delicious smell of toast that waters his mouth, he knows immediately that Leo is making him breakfast. So he pulls himself out of the bed and pads in the direction of the kitchen. He halts for a second, resting his body against the frame of the door. He lets himself enjoy the view of his lover cooking until he can't stop his legs from moving on their own and takes a few steps forward. He places his arms around Leo's hips and kisses tenderly the back of his neck.

 


	19. forgetting something.

Neymar spends the entire day knowing he forgot something very important without being able to put a name on it. It keeps bugging him from the moment he had a look of his sleepy face in the bathroom mirror, before going for a shower and almost completely stop thinking about it. But it's there since then, hidden somewhere deep in his mind. It's only when he sees the photos of the game that he remembers. He didn't put an under armor for today's game and there are big red scratches on his back. Leo is aptly named, that's for sure.

 


	20. a heated argument.

Contrary to what people may think, Neymar and Leo don't fight a lot but when they do, it's always about the same things and it's never pretty. It's about Paris or the lack of control over Neymar's behavior on the pitch. And sometimes, it's also about the way some people who are still mad at Neymar act towards him. There are screams, there are means words they don't really think, there are tears too. There is anger, there is acid in the insults, there is venom in the reproach. There are too many feelings and way too much emotions involve.

 


	21. road trips.

Between their defeat against the Parisian players two years ago and Neymar's transfer to PSG, France isn't a synonym of good memories for them. However, they are told repeatedly that it's a nice country and Paris is decidedly the capital of love. So when they manage to get a few days off, they throw clothes in bags and bags in the car, and they drive until the French border is behind them. They eat _cannelé_  in Bordeaux, they go see the famous cliffs of Étretat, they take a midnight dip in the Mediterranean sea, they kiss under the Eiffel Tower.

 


	22. picnics.

They are both superstars, and they can't just go for a picnic together in public. Even if they wish they could. So, sometimes, when the urge is too strong, they organize a picnic in the garden. They try to do that at least one time when their kids are here because they know the children love it. They put a large colorful tablecloth on the grass for them to sit on it. They cook sandwiches and buy crisps – even if their diet doesn't allow it. Leo usually ends up taking a nap on Neymar's laps because of the peaceful atmosphere.

 


	23. double dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I'm finally up to date.

"I just book us a table for Friday's night."

"Noted. … Wait, we have a date planned for Friday's night ?"

"Now we do. It's a double date, to be precise."

" What? With who?"

"Cristiano and James. They are visiting Barcelona for a few days, and they wanted to see us."

"What, no. You've got to be kidding me."

"I thought you made peace with Cristiano. And you love James!"

"I know. And I really did make peace with him but he's going to talk to me about the thing you had together when you were younger. Again. And it's so annoying."

 


	24. shopping (for fun).

They go shopping, and it's supposed to be fun – according to the younger man, at least. Except they been there for almost two hours and Leo is starting to lose patience. Neymar has spent the last few hours telling him which suits to try on and there has already been fortyish different one to be rejected. Despite beginning to be annoyed with his lover, Leo says nothing while changing into an umpteenth new suit. He pulls the curtain one last time and something seems to click.

"That's it! This is the one. It's gonna look perfect on our bedroom's floor."

 


	25. keeping plants.

Neymar likes plants, he's just really bad at keeping them alive. It's like they don't want to live in the same house as him. When Leo buys him a bouquet of red roses, it dies in two days. Then, he gives him an orchid and Neymar takes care of the flower the best he can, but it still ends up developing a disease. The orchid dies a week after it's been brought. So in the end, Leo decides to buy him a fake-plant. The sun starts dissolving the leaves when Neymar forgets to move the flower away from the window.

 


	26. doctor visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is loosely based on the prompt.

Neymar spent weeks in a wheelchair after his back injury in the World Cup. Then, it was time to switch the wheelchair for a pair of crutches and he started freaking out. What if the surgeon was wrong and he couldn't play football anymore? The panic rose inside his chest making he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. A second later, his phone lit up with a call from Leo. Neymar didn't really know what happened but, soon enough, the doctor visit was a thing of the past and he was telling everything about it to Leo over the phone.

 


	27. pets.

A week of seeing it near the big tree and Neymar realizes a cat starts taking their garden for his own. After doing a bit of research, Neymar learns the tortoiseshell fur means it's a she and not a he. One afternoon, he puts a bowl with water on the patio and a plate with tuna on it. It takes five more days for the cat to comes when Neymar whistles and for him to get attached to the animal. Two weeks later, Leo finds his lover asleep on the couch with a cat he doesn't know next to him.

 

 

 


	28. vacation.

For their three years together, they decide to go on a special vacation. They spend days looking for a private place to rent because they need something they love but also something where the paparazzi can't be close enough to take photos. In the end, they settle on a small private island where there is an endless land of sand and the sea is more transparent than the bottled water. They take separate planes to go to their secret place because the media are hot on their traces. Later, when they are both together on the island, time feels infinite.

 


	29. house cleaning.

House cleaning is definitively not one of the things Neymar likes to do. It's more exhausting than you think, it takes almost all day and it's not very funny. Except Leo and him still have to do it because, since they decide to live together, no domestic employee is allowed in the house. Which means, Leo has to drag Neymar out of the bed despite his repeated complaints to put him on vacuum duty. If the younger man is lucky enough, Leo will stay in his underwear – because it's a well-known fact that all sources of motivation are always welcome.

 


	30. i love you's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I made 'til the end of the challenge, and I got my inspiration back (which was the real objective). It was a nice way to spend the month of September, so thank you for the ride. Also, a massive thank you for every person who left a comment or a kudos. :)

There are as many ways to say I love you as there are people on Earth. There are I love you for the friends, for the family, for the pets, for the special one. There is a tender touch of a hand on a cheek. There is a mouth on a forehead. There is a look that doesn't need words. There is an unconscious change in the way people stand when the special one is near. There is a way for anybody out there. To them, saying I love you's is like breathing; Leo exhales, and Neymar inhales right after.


End file.
